


Euphoria

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Object Insertion, Top Spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 于是，Spock给了Jim所有他想要的。原作SK，PWP，跟之前的作品不同，纯粹的肉。完全的性癖向作品，充斥着BDSM，精神调教，捆绑放置+道具。当然了，还有很多很多的爱。





	Euphoria

进入房间以后，映入眼帘的首先是一片黑暗。在没有任何光照的宇宙，即使是夜视能力极好的瓦肯人，也不可能在没有任何光照的前提下看清房间的情况。然而，对于企业号的指挥官来说，在这个他居住了三年的屋子中行走完全可以说得上是驾轻就熟，即使没有丝毫的光亮，他也一样可以完成自己日常所需的洗漱工作。

现在，他理所当然地先走向了自己的书桌，电脑显示他有两封官方邮件需要处理，内容不过是轮机部和后勤部的补给申请确认。并没有意愿为此跳高亮度的Spock借助屏幕微弱的灯光给予了批示，之后，他走回到自己的衣柜前，换下了身上的蓝衫和长裤，轻便的黑色睡袍让人的精神陷入放松状态，他就在这样轻松的心情在盥洗室中进行了身体的清洁。一直到他从浴室中走出来，准备上床的时候，脚才不小心踹到了跪伏在床脚处的一样东西。

“哦，抱歉。”Spock毫无歉意地说，“我把你忘记了。电脑，提高亮度到40%。”

在骤然亮起的灯光中。企业号的舰长双膝发颤地跪倒在地毯上，跟衣着整齐的Spock不同，赤身裸体的男人低垂着头，眼神涣散，衔着口枷的嘴角还有着不慎流出的湿润的津泽。他的双手被缚在身后的床脚上，因为姿势的原因，所以只能凭借双腿维持自己的重心。然而仅仅是这样的程度，对于男人来说都像是吃力过头了一样，他的头低垂着，被汗浸湿的金发几乎落上了地面。即使在白种人里也算白得过分的肌肤被染上了好看的桃红。

他大腿间的地板是一片狼藉的，潮湿的精液弄脏了黑色的毛毯，从檀腥味的程度来说，恐怕射精了绝对不止三次。然而即使如此，垂在双腿间的性器依旧半勃而未勃着，Spock只是绕到了他的面前，就有透明的液体从阴茎的顶端颤颤巍巍地吐出来。

从诚实的反应上看，那个男人分明是清醒着的，然而已经失去了焦距的眼睛却依旧毫无反应地盯视着地面。Spock歪着脑袋看了他一会儿，才用漆面的高筒靴尖顶了顶男人的面颊。像是用脚随意翻检物品一般的态度终于唤起了他舰长的意识，那个男人吃力地将头仰起了一点，散下的金发间，蓝色的虹膜折射出虚幻不定的微光。

他绝对曾经哭过，发红的眼角还带着尚未干涸的泪痕，只是配上如今双腿大张，津液外溢的模样，不管看上去有多么的可怜，在人的心底激起的也绝不会是柔情与怜惜。

像是被蹂躏过的母犬一样，在性欲中丧失了意识的样子。瓦肯人微微地叹了口气，为了跟面前的男人对话而单膝点地地蹲下身来。

男人的视线依旧虚无地垂在地板上，不肯抬起眼睛来看他。

“明白和主人说话的礼仪了的话，就点点头。”Spock的声音一如既往地，低沉中混着几分的柔和。那是像是对待塞拉兽一样，身为训练者的仁慈的声调。Jim摇晃地抬起了头。

那双蓝眼睛像是在纯净的蓝中掺入了牛奶的乳白一样，在混沌的颜色中只是偶尔能闪烁出一点微亮。

想要说话，但是口枷漏出的声音只是微弱的呼吸。

Spock耐心地等待着，他还有很多时间，而众所周知，豢养宠物最重要的一点就是耐心。

他有许多的耐心给Jim，他并不介意眼前的男人拒绝。

然而已经濒临崩溃的人类却没有了拒绝的意愿，比起两个小时前，他对待Spock的又踢又打，现在，他看起来乖巧温顺。短暂的呼吸后，金发的人类颤抖地向他点头。

Spock奖励地勾起了一点嘴角。当他将手绕到Jim的脑后，将那条妨碍他吞咽，以至口水无法控制地外溢的口枷解开时，男人将头疲倦地倚上他的小臂，毛绒绒的金发蓬乱地蹭着他露出的手腕，就好像真的犬类那样，甚至还做了一个微微的摩挲。

“……啊。”在禁锢着男人口舌的器具坠落后，Jim情不自禁地发出了小声的呻吟。在Spock摩挲着他的头发，用指关节蹭过他的面颊时，男人既没有咬，也没有骂，只是像是得救了一样地忍耐着，微张开的嘴里，断断续续地跳着杂乱的气音。

他的阴茎依旧挺立，不仅没有因为这屈辱的对待萎靡，反倒又有新的前液渗了出来。

贪得无厌，不知餍足。Spock心里想着。继续维持着这样的姿势，他应当给予宠物乖乖听话了的奖励，但与此同时，也应当给予对方弄脏了地毯的责罚。为了完成这个目的，他的双臂从Jim的身体两侧绕过，在他的身后解起沉重的手铐。当他这么做的时候，Jim乖巧地将头枕上了他的肩头，贴着Spock的面颊的嘴唇没有丝毫的违抗，只是当Spock的身体覆上来时，无法控制地“啊”出了两声呻吟。

他的身体在颤抖，因为Spock探上前来，插入到男人双腿间的大腿，正顶在Jim的性器上。被仿佛唤醒到已经开始发痛的器官此刻正继续着再一次掠过顶点的释放，他的肌肉绷紧了，本能和性的渴望诱惑他在Spock的大腿上摩擦，但是他被给予的教育却让他的身体僵硬地停留在了原地。

“做得好。”解开手铐时，Spock夸奖了他。当他被Spock拖到床上时，埋在体内的自慰棒因为姿势的变动出现了滑落。恐惧着新一轮惩罚的Jim试图夹住双腿，可被折磨了太久的肉体已经凝聚不起一点力气。在硕大的龟头坠落出来时，强烈的刺激让他的阴茎蹿动了一下。

不可以高潮，没有主人的命令，即使是没有射精表现，完全靠着后面达到的顶峰也不行。在过去的几个小时，男人已经充分明白了这一点，但是此刻，在Spock的抚摸和床垫柔软的包围下，他却恍恍惚惚地失去了对身体的控制。不行了，要射出来了。被自慰棒困在里面的跳蛋抵在令人快乐到癫狂的位置，于电量将尽前做着最后的摩擦与震动。对将要到来的高潮渴望却又恐惧的神色同时浮现在了男人的脸上。“Spock……”他的嗓音沙哑，“Spock，我，不行，救，哈，救救我……”

说到最后的时候，小声的悲鸣甚至成为变了调的呜咽，不管是谁，只要他有哪怕一点的同情心，想必都不会拒绝男人此刻卑微的请求。他几乎是完全将自己的尊严放在了主人的面前。

然而他的主人是一位心如铁石的瓦肯，赏罚分明，从来不肯多责怪人一分，也从来不肯少奖励人一寸。因此，在男人为自己的顺从获得甘美的奖励前，他还要必须面对自己的错误。

“回忆一下你今天的所作所为，”瓦肯人用指尖慢条斯理地拨动着他已经涨得快要失去知觉的阴茎，好整以暇地说道，“说说你都做错了什么。”

说说他都做错了什么。

这让意识快在雪白的快乐与痛楚中，如雪下的泥水般融化掉的男人，稍稍想起了点早前的事。

Jim缠着Spock做爱，已经纠缠了整整三个星期。

并不是说，由于他们平时缺乏性爱，所以Jim有点欲求不满。不，从一名男友的角度来说，瓦肯人在性的方面一直给予自己恋人充分的满足。他们平均每周会亲热三到四次，Spock很体贴人，并且很清楚要如何让Jim做到爽。他唯一的问题只在于有一点古板，意思是，除了普通的床间运动以外，他似乎对新奇的尝试缺乏兴趣。

“来一来嘛，Spock。”今天早上，他也像平常那样地央求他。“会很爽的，只是描述你可能不会明白，但绝对会很舒服。”

“你已经向我充分证明了人类对于床笫之事的喜新厌旧，舰长。但是无论如何，将你作为一名奴隶调教都是不合逻辑的。你是一个自由人，是和我一样具有尊严，受人尊敬的人类。我看不出为什么你会想要让自己成为他人的奴仆。”

“也不是他人的，我只想当你的。”他搂住了Spock的腰，将头枕上了他的大腿，和他光明正大地撒着娇说。“但是，你得承认我们做得有点没意思了——只要一点点新奇的刺激，我保证。这样我就再也不会拿这事烦你，你开心，我也开心，这是双赢。”

他其实没有指望Spock真的会同意自己，与其说他满怀期待，不如说，因为这是他们每天早上的晨间对话，所以他已经将恳求变成了一种习惯。

所以今天，他也一如既往地趴在Spock的腿上，朝他露着自己最引以为豪的狗狗眼。

“Spock，说真的，拜托？”

被他纠缠得厌烦，甚至连“你是否需要医生的帮助”的眼神都不肯给他的瓦肯人，今天终于在他的恳求下仰头思索了片刻。当他这么做的时候，他的眼神里写满了疲劳和无奈。

“我知道了。”他并没有说好，也没有说不好，只是示意Jim快些换上衬衫准备上班，那个声调几近敷衍，因此当Jim穿上舰长的黄衫时，他自己都快把Spock刚刚说的话给忘了。

毕竟，他确实忘考虑了一点。

Spock在说到做到方面，有着一种近乎完美主义的执着。

他是个认真的人。

严谨的人。

即使他并不喜欢某样工作，也依旧会全力以赴去完成的人。

所以，在舰长为这件事反复地纠缠他，不断地向他暗示自己渴望着什么的时候，他虽然持之以恒地对舰长的要求表示否定，然而私下里，却早就因为清楚“自己迟早有一天会在这个男人的顽强下屈服”，而提前做好了相关兴趣的调查与研究。

人类对于性的态度是真的古怪，他们会为了快感而追求疼痛，会为了服从的甘美而放弃临时的尊严。他们喜欢倍受折磨，虽然在调教的痛苦中时，他们会临阵退缩，但是在完成一系列的事项过后，却又对最终的结果有着发狂一般的喜爱。

Spock无法理解，但是他可以学习。为了满足自己恋人的需求，他用最近一周私下里的时间做满了一整本的复杂笔记，不仅如此，他还向医疗湾申请了Jim的身体状况记录，他可以保证即将发生的每一秒，都可以遵照生理学的规律，让人类的快乐维持在他所能承受的最高点上。

他就是带着这样的决心走进的房间，而当他进入的时候，他的舰长正靠在床头，津津有味地看着那些同样令人难以理解的冒险小说。

“你向我要求的事，我现在准备好了。”他站在床边，背着双手，温和凝视着面前的人说。

而那个人类却被他的这句话吓了一跳，他近乎茫然地盯着他看了七秒，才像是终于想了起来，自己向Spock要求过了什么。

“喔。”他说。“但……那个，你要是不想做的话就算了。我只是说着玩玩。”

“只是说着玩玩？”Spock挑起了一边的眉毛。

“嗯……啊……也不算是。我确实期望你……对吧。”他在空中比划了个手势，“但是你要是不愿意，真的不要勉强。你可以把它当做我的口嗨。我知道这对于你们来说……还挺困难的。”

“你不信任我。”Spock平静地陈述，“你不相信我能达到你的期望。”

“嗯……我也不是不信任啦。”Jim说。“只是，呃，好吧。”他声调中，浓浓的“我觉得他一定做不好但无论如何我也不想挫伤他自信心”的含义溢了出来。

Spock不予置评，他还是耐心地望着Jim。

“……我知道了。”他的舰长终于合上了书，完全没有意识到自己答应了多么可怕的事的耸耸肩说。“你想让我怎么开始？”

他只做到一半就筋疲力尽了。他射了精，在Spock的手上，伴随着发狂似的颤抖还有无法控制的呜咽。

“站起来。”那个完全没有反应，甚至还没有真的碰过他，也没有向他要求过口交或者其他形式交换的瓦肯人站在他的面前，黑色的眼睛于严厉中透露出了几分微薄的冷淡。

Jim试图爬起来，但是绳子陷进他的肉中，仅仅是伸展肌肉，就会带动麻绳陷入到他一开一合的臀缝间。他确实高潮了两次，但是被充分润滑过的小穴却没有被插入过，他要被麻绳压在那一处的触感折磨得发疯。

“我做不到。”他说，又试了一次，还是摇晃地倒回到了地上。“操，”他动着双腿，试图从这样的摩挲中获得些许的快乐。“操我啊，Spock，我受不了了。行了，不要玩了。”他试图劝说他。“你做得不错，现在，快一点……”

依旧衣冠楚楚的Spock朝他走近了一步，Jim难以忍耐地发出了大声的呻吟，他希望自己能被一把推倒在地上，他空虚的小屁股为此开始不停的扭动。

然而黑色的皮靴落上了他的阴茎，挤压感带来的疼痛中断了体内的快乐，他一下子弹跳起来。

“操！”他说，“搞什么……”

“注意措辞，Kirk。”Spock面无表情地说。“你不能这么同你的主人说话。”

“操，可是，我想做！游戏结束了！”他朝对方顶嘴，被具有发情效果的药膏涂抹的小穴又开始违背本人意愿的微微震颤了起来，那里，好痒，他想要什么东西进来，他想要被填满，他想要Spock的阴茎，他想要被粗暴地注入，立刻，马上。

“你还没有弄明白自己的立场。”瓦肯人的声音变得低沉，每当他发出这种声音的时候，Spock的嗓音就会变得非常柔滑，仿佛是岩石上匍匐过的蛇，在不经意间透露出了一份诱人与危险。“是谁允许你这般讲话的，嗯？”

如果是清醒状态的Jim，不是在床上，不是被捆着，不是刚刚高潮了两次，筋疲力尽的现在，那么他应该会意识到瓦肯人声音里的可怖。然而沉浸在空洞的茫然里的男人只是下意识地顶嘴到。“我不用谁的允许，”他说——毕竟，他可从来算不上什么乖乖听话的好学生，“快一点，你个不知变通的笨蛋瓦肯……”

我恨你，他嘟囔说，快点，我要你，现在就进来。

“James Kirk，”他还记得当时Spock退开一步的声调，“作为一个奴隶来说，你很任性。”

你需要再教育。

他们的再教育并没有很愉快，他被爱抚，他呻吟，然后他的高潮被拦腰截断，在发狂一般的高热中他被允许给Spock口交，却又因为言辞的不顺服被丢回到了床上。瓦肯人很擅长给予奖励，也一样擅长给予责罚。他是个非常杰出的主人，对Jim身体的掌控甚至比Jim本人要来得更强。当他的后庭被强行塞入跳蛋和巨大的假阴茎时，他已经疲惫不堪的阴茎蹦跳着吐出了一点稀薄的精液。

“你还是没有学会在射精前先申请许可。”

“……操你。”筋疲力尽的Jim躺在被子里，虚弱地说。

Spock看着他，然后，突然勾起嘴唇，像是笑了一下。

在被铐到床脚时，他还以为这又是什么瓦肯人异想天开的游戏，他几近虚脱地靠着床，那被填满的感觉让快感像是潮水一样地拍打着他，他甚至不能明白这算得上是哪门子的惩罚。他的软肉紧咬着那让他发狂的物件，当Spock蹲下来喂给他水和营养剂时，他甚至只是哼哼了几声。

“你依旧有机会认错。”Spock的声音很是温柔，如果不是刚这样漫长地折磨过Jim的话，他真的会觉得面前的瓦肯人是一个大大大好人。

然而他不是，所以Jim只是在收紧小腹的同时，有气无力地回答。“做你的美梦去。”

Spock并不意外地点了点头，他让Jim将最后一点水喝完，然后才站起来，走到衣柜前换起了衣服。人类的眼神漂浮不定地追随着他，一直到Spock真的穿戴整齐后，那双眼睛才无助地瞪大了。

“你，不是，等一下……”

“我在科学部有一点工作尚未完成，或许你可以等到我完成以后，并且在这段时间里重新思考一下的答案。”

“等一下，Spo……呜！”他被戴上了口枷，没有想过要玩这个，他的肌肉都因为面前已经无从逃避的现实而绷紧，他的阴茎再度地涨痛了起来。

没有人理会他，就好像没有人可以改变瓦肯人的决心。挺直了身子的Jim因为跳蛋变换角度的撞击而叫了一声，他无助地跪坐了回去。

接下来，他只记得自己像是射了四次，最后一次的时候，他哭得很是厉害，在呜咽呻吟中忘却了自己身为舰长的尊严，而那里却只是虚弱地蹦了蹦，什么都没能吐出来。

“我不会再……再反抗，也不，啊，哈啊，我，我……”男人的声音因已经逼近至脚下的快感而变了调子，对再次被惩罚的恐惧清晰地浮现在了蔚蓝的眼珠中。

Spock搂着他，将嘴唇贴在他的眼睛上，示意他继续。

“我不会，我……我不会那么和你讲话了。S……Spock，我，不行，我真的，啊，啊啊，请允许我，我又要射了，明明，明明已经，啊啊啊！”

“好，我许可了。”Spock将手落在那颤抖着已经摇摇欲坠，几乎完全是靠肌肉的绷紧才控制住的阴茎上。他奖励地用指尖推动了已经有点肿起的冠状沟。

男人射精时发出了哭泣一样的呻吟，他完全地蜷缩在了Spock的怀里，湿乎乎的精液黏在Spock的手上。

Spock将手指伸到了Jim的嘴边，像是成为了被弄坏掉的洋娃娃一样的男人目光游离地望向了它，半晌后，他迟疑着，小心着，带着一点笨拙的讨好一样地，舔上了Spock的手指。

白色的精液卷上了男人的舌。他乖巧地从指尖一直舔到了指根，包括指根跟手掌连接的地方，全都仔仔细细地清理了一番。

这让瓦肯人终于感到了几分满意，他将Jim放在床上，站起身来。“我要操你，”他说，“我要把你填得满满的，喂得饱饱的，作为你学会了服从的奖励。你是一个好宠物，是吗，James Kirk？”

那个男人望着他，他的睫毛在微微颤动着。“是，”他艰难地说，“我是……你的宠物。我……”

“把腿打开。”

这让Jim又无声地垂下了眼睛，他最后一点的自尊心还在摇摇欲坠，但是Spock知道，胜负早已在他离开这个房间时就已经决定了。一点一点的，那个男人终于向后倒去，他不敢看向Spock，只是朝着Spock抱起了两条腿……

因为润滑和亵玩而一张一合的小穴流出了水来……

“请……享用。”他虚弱地说。“请，喂……”

那是Spock第一次领会到，这种不合逻辑的性爱的有趣之处。

被玩开的Jim操起来是很软的，他几乎没有力气再反抗或是争辩，他只是在Spock的推入中不断地战栗颤抖，又湿又热的穴口顺从地包裹着他。只有偶尔从男人嘴里逸出的呻吟，才能让人意识到他也同样还活着，并且也同样从这性事中获得了快感。

这让Spock的心也一并软了起来。他答应Jim要给予他的性爱早在Jim为他打开双腿时就已经结束，在那一刻他为着这样的男人感到了强烈的渴望与爱怜。他已经不能再算是一个冰冷的调教者了。

“痛吗？”他吻他的额头，含含糊糊地问他。虽然能够感觉到，但是他想听男人亲口跟自己说。

被吻从混沌中惊醒的男人迷迷糊糊地望了眼他，蔚蓝中的筋疲力尽还残留在他的眼睛里。但是他咕哝了一声，手软软地勾住了Spock的脖子，于是Spock就知道他是没关系的。

“中间有一点太痛了。”男人小声地说，Spock将身子又压下来了一点，所以现在Jim可以拥抱到他。“我想让你把我操射出来，我哭的时候你都不在。”

“我会在的，ashayam，”Spock又吻他，这次，男人朝他露出了一个微弱的笑容。“如果还有下次。”

“短时间内我不是很想要这个了。”Jim回答。“但我想未来或许还可以……”

“你可以明天再考虑它。”

这让Jim又冲他笑了下。“你还没射过呢，”他亲了下他的脸颊，或许是因为太累了，他看起来一点也不想动。“把它给我，然后我们睡一觉……我喜欢你在我的身体里面。”他将脸埋进Spock的胸膛说。

于是Spock给了Jim他所渴望的。

——The End——


End file.
